


wrap me up

by PinkJasMink



Series: The 30 day smutty challenge [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: At least I tried, M/M, have some fluffyish almost smut, there's a lot of touching, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 05:53:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3717616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkJasMink/pseuds/PinkJasMink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they run out of oil, Erwin has to think of something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrap me up

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4  
> dun   
> dun  
> duuun

It's windy, and the relentless gusts even mess up Erwin's hair. But he's taking a break, so it doesn't bother him too much. He's on the training grounds of the Survey Corps headquarters and the training soldiers fight against the heavy wind. But they don't really fight it. Looking at it, Erwin thinks they look more like they're flying than usual. Their bodies shoot through the air with the breeze, leaves swirling and following the draught they leave behind. Erwin finds that calming in a way, maybe somewhat reassuring. They're used to the wind cutting their cheeks after all.

Still, a few of the soldiers seem to have trouble keeping themselves on the branches when an extraordinarily intense gust flies by. Some have more trouble than the other's, the young ones mostly, but Erwin doesn't watch those soldiers very carefully. His eyes dart back and forth and he watches the small figure that he manages to spot between the trees here and there. Levi, swifter and more precise than any of the other soldiers currently flipping through the air. Erwin always liked watching Levi using the 3D Maneuver Gear. It's such an enchanting sight. Erwin remembers it pretty clearly, how he saw Levi flying over the buildings for the first time all those years ago in the underground. And he hasn't lost his skill. If anything, he just got better and sometimes, Erwin thinks, he can't get enough of it.

Unfortunately, Erwin has to leave the training grounds behind eventually. He still has some work to do, so his way leads him back to his office. And with that, the time goes by like nothing and when a knock interrupts Erwin's flow, it's already dark outside. He can't even remember lighting the candles that sit on his desk.

Erwin forgets to tell whoever knocked it's fine to enter and that the door opens anyway, tells him it's Levi.

"Oi Erwin," he says with the sound of the door shutting behind him. "You're still here. You missed supper."

"Oh?" Erwin puts his quill down and stretches his fingers, decides to do the same with his whole body and just wastes a couple of seconds stretching the stiffness out of his limbs. "I didn't even notice."

"As usual," Levi says, followed by a low, "Tch." He walks over to the desk and pushes a few papers aside, hops onto the surface and crosses his legs.

"What's so important?"

"Nothing really," Erwin mumbles, trailing Levi's body with his gaze. Just sitting there like that, he looks so graceful that Erwin doesn't manage to look away. Levi's body is always strained in some kind of anticipation. He looks always ready to jump and fight, but he looks so relaxed doing it that Erwin wonders if he even notices. Maybe it's seconds nature by now. But it just makes Levi all the more appealing to Erwin's eyes and he doesn't even bother trying to look away. It's not like Levi isn't used to be pierced by that seemingly ever lasting gaze of Erwin's eyes.

"One of the younger soldiers fell from a tree today," Levi says and Erwin's gaze brushes up to Levi's face.

"Are they alright?"

"Sure." Levi snorts. "We cleared the training grounds afterwards. It's pretty damn windy today."

"Ah... yes I noticed." Erwin trails off, somehow too busy with simply looking at Levi. Somehow, he looks extraordinarily good to Erwin today.

"You're so fucking boring," Levi says with a snort and then he moves. He swings around on the desk in his ever lasting grace and not even a paper flies from the surface when he turns around. He flattens his thighs on the desk, legs still crossed but now resting right next to where Erwin sits. It's like he's offering them so, naturally, Erwin puts a hand on Levi's knee.

"Apologies," Erwin says, a small smile tugging at his lips. "I'm distracted." He rubs Levi's kneecap with his thumb and then looks up again to meet they grey of Levi's eyes. They remind Erwin of the weather, they look stormy, in a way.

"I watched you train today, I haven't done that in a while."

"Yeah I saw you gawking." Levi moves his leg just enough to make Erwin understand he doesn't mind the touch, so Erwin keeps rubbing his thumb over Levi's knee, traces the bones he can feel there and runs up to his thigh, slips a finger under the straps of the gear to push against the hidden skin. Levi's gaze trails down slowly and he watches the movement with heavy eyelids. Erwin hums and watches his big hand on Levi's body. He looks so small under them and Erwin always admires how much grace and strength Levi manages to radiate with his small body.

"I love watching you like that," Erwin purrs, his hand trailing to Levi's waist. He raises his other arm and reaches out, pulls Levi over the surface of the table so he's right in front of him. Levi snorts, but doesn't struggle, keeps his legs crossed however, so Erwin rubs down his thighs again, back to Levi's knee.

"With that fire in your eyes," Erwin continues. "You move so quickly, sometimes it's hard to even follow your movements." Erwin hums again, leans down, hugging Levi's legs, to press a kiss to his knee. He leaves his lips there, mumbles his words against the cloth of Levi's trousers.

"I love watching you like that. Like no one and nothing can ever touch you, harm you."

"Tch." Levi huffs the noise out and Erwin feels a warm hand tangling into his hair. He hums and presses another kiss to Levi's knee, Levi snorting above him.

"What the fuck is with you today?"

"Nothing, really." Erwin smiles and presses a last kiss to Levi's knee before he backs off. He leans back in his chair and grabs one of Levi's legs, starts pulling at his boot. Levi watches him cautious, but doesn't stop him, twists his ankle and keeps his leg steady enough for Erwin to pull the boot off.

"Erwin," Levi eventually says, but trails off when Erwin runs his thumb over the sole of Levi's foot. It twitches and Erwin smirks, grabs Levi's ankle with one hand, pushes his palm against his toes with the other one so he can press a kiss to the cloth running around Levi's foot that prevents the straps of the gear digging into the sole of his foot. Erwin knows there's a mark underneath anyway, even Levi is not invincible. Although Erwin likes to think he is.

"Even I envy you for you skills, you know." Erwin starts working the gear off, slides the strap from under Levi's foot off and makes his way up Levi's leg to loosen the rest. Levi watches him cautiously, but moves his leg away when Erwin grasps for the other one.

"You're better than everyone else."

Levi doesn't respond and even though Erwin likes to think he knows the man by know, he can't figure out what he's thinking. But he doesn't dwell on it, instead removes Levi's second boot and slowly starts working the gear apart. Erwin will never stop enjoying to do that. Levi is silent all the while, lets Erwin's hands brush his legs without offering any resistance and when Erwin pushes himself up to press his lips to Levi's, he welcomes the kiss. While Levi sucks on his bottom lip, Erwin works the jacket off Levi's shoulders and Levi helps, somehow pushes it away.

"You're touchy today," he notes when Erwin eases out of the kiss and Erwin offers a small laugh, hands already on the straps that run over Levi's upper body to snap them open.

"Something wrong with that?"

Levi parts his lips to answer, but Erwin doesn't wait for the words. He just crashes his lips onto Levi's again and while his tongue slips into Levi's mouth, he leans down and splays Levi out on his desk. Levi kicks him, but rubs his tongue around Erwin's and tangles his hands into his hair. Erwin hums, sneaks his own hands between their bodies and unwraps the cravat from Levi's neck, afterwards starts unbuttoning his shirt. When Erwin reaches Levi's belt, he flattens his palms on Levi's stomach and strokes over the skin, muscles rippling under his touch. Levi makes a small noise when Erwin brushes the cloth of the shirt away to cover the skin with his hands instead and then he tilts his head to break the kiss with a small gasp. Erwin's lips linger over Levi's face and he plants a few kisses along Levi's jaw before he straightens his back to look at the smaller man. He admires the sight with a hum and Levi cocks his head back to look at Erwin, his neck straining almost lecherously.

"I didn't lock the door," he notes, but Erwin's hands trail down to Levi's belt again without hesitation.

"So?" he asks, flicking it open. Levi's hips stiffen and he frowns, so Erwin presses his palms onto Levi's thighs. "No one will bother us."

"What if it's an emergency," Levi retorts, makes Erwin smile. He wonders, what exactly makes Levi think about it. There are days when Levi would let Erwin do him right in the hallway and then again there are days when he waits for the quiet of the night, locking the door and shutting the windows.

"If it's an emergency," Erwin says, hands back on Levi's waistband, starting to tug at the clothes. "No one will asks questions."

Levi snorts, but raises his hips so Erwin can yank the trousers down. Erwin can see he's already starting to get hard in his underwear, but he takes his time dragging the cloth of Levi's trousers down his legs, pulling the gear off.

"You're one reckless bastard Erwin Smith," Levi says, watching Erwin's every move like he's never seen him do this. But he has and Erwin smiles to the thought, hand now gliding over Levi's bare skin.

"Am I?" he asks, pursing his lips. He yanks the rest of cloth away and lets it fall to the ground, captures Levi's lips before he gets his answer. Not that he needs it in the first place. He concentrates on the kiss, runs his tongue over the back of Levi's teeth slowly till Levi's tongue pokes him for attention. It's playful at first, but Levi's hot breath touching Erwin's skin, makes him more passionate and Levi falls right with him. He wraps his legs around Erwin's waist and pulls him a little closer, his hands tugging at Erwin's jacket, trying to get it off. When they part, they're both breathing heavy and Erwin has to lick his lips a couple of times to remove the extra wetness.

"Don't just undress me," Levi huffs, hands still clawing to Erwin's jacket. Erwin gives him a small smirk and shrugs it off, but doesn't really think about removing anything else. He's too busy with his hands on Levi, brushing his thighs, tracing the muscles on his abdomen, rubbing his chest.

"The fuck is wrong with you today," Levi growls, hands reaching out to get a grip on Erwin's clothes. Erwin doesn't let him, reluctantly pulls his own hands off Levi to capture his arms. He holds them close and leans down to breath a kiss into each palm.

"Relax Levi, let me touch you for a bit."

Levi glares, but doesn't protest and Erwin hums pleased, kisses Levi's palms again before he lets his arms go to brush his hands over Levi's body again. He tries to cover every inch he can reach, rubs the spots where he knows Levi likes to be touched, earns a small, approving noise here and there and hums every time. He starts with Levi's arms, wraps them up in his hands and likes how they feel strong even in his large hands. He massages Levi's shoulders lightly with the heels of his hands when he kisses him again and then trails off, brushes Levi's neck, rubs his collarbones with his thumbs. He palms Levi's chest and has to break the kiss when he pinches Levi's nipples because Levi decides to bite him. Erwin chuckles to that and does it again anyway, mouthing the skin of Levi's neck when he huffs out a noise that comes close to a moan.

Levi skin gets hotter with every brush and when Erwin reaches his abdomen, the muscles there are jumping in anticipation. Levi seems aware of that, moves so Erwin's lips leave his neck, but just to nudge his head and get Erwin to kiss him again. Erwin succumbs gladly, but leaves the cloth around Levi's groin alone to brush his thighs instead. The skin is soft but firm, the muscles underneath unyielding. Erwin pays extra attention to rubbing those parts, makes Levi twitch and huff into the kiss.

When Erwin straightens his back again to let his gaze trail over Levi, he looks marvellous. His erection is straining his underwear, his eyes are heavy lidded and his fair skin shines in the candlelight. If only Erwin could have this on his desk the whole day, instead of endless stack of paperwork. He would never leave and Levi would probably kill him.

Erwin chuckles to the stupid thought and runs his hand over the back of Levi's thigh, pushes the leg close to his face and plants a few kisses there.

"Shit." Levi twitches and Erwin lets go of his leg, but Levi doesn't pull it away, instead places his foot on Erwin's shoulder and nudges the clothed skin with his toes.

"What the fuck are you doing?"

"Are you not enjoying it?" Erwin smirks and shoot Levi's groin an obvious glance, but Levi doesn't bother blushing. Not yet.

"You're so beautiful Levi," Erwin adds with a hum, grasping for Levi's leg again to mouth the skin softly. Levi's toes curl on Erwin's shoulder and Erwin watches Levi's expression through the corner of his eyes, lids half closed. Levi's Adam's apple bobs under a hard swallow and his own eyes flutter, making Erwin smirk around his skin.

"You're perfect Levi," he continues softly, traces the mark from the gear on Levi's thigh he knows is there without having to look. "For me, you're perfect."

"Fuck." Levi hisses and drapes his arm over his face, cuts off the beautiful view. "Shut up, shut up."

Erwin chuckles, but then Levi moves so suddenly that Erwin almost fears he seriously going to get hit – he just never knows what kind of mood Levi is really in – but Levi seems tame, just yanks his leg from Erwin's grip and bends it enough to brush Erwin's groin with his toes. A sudden moan tumbles out of Erwin's throat, simply because he wasn't prepared and only half-aware of his own erection that starts to feel uncomfortable under all these clothes. Levi lowers his arm and smirks, keeps poking, obviously pleased with what he feels. Erwin groans with a soft shudder that ripples up his spine, but then gets a hold of Levi's ankle and stops him.

"Can't handle a little touching?" Levi teases, but Erwin doesn't retort. He brushes Levi's leg away and leans down again to kiss him. Levi sighs against Erwin's lips, his tongue slipping through and Erwin's hands find a way to Levi's hips. He tugs at Levi's underwear and works it off slowly, Levi's hips already shaking, though Erwin thinks it might be the position. The desk is probably not the most comfortable thing to lie on, but Erwin is not planning on moving away from it. If Levi gets too uncomfortable he will tell him and right now, he seems good, so Erwin is too.

Erwin breaks the kiss when Levi shakes the underwear from his leg and runs his palms all over Levi's chest and abdomen again. He's hungry for it now and Levi is too. He moans when Erwin runs a finger over his length, so Erwin starts feeling around his desk with the other one, finds his drawer and starts digging for some oil. He finds the flask, but after he pulled it out and shut the drawer, Erwin realises, it's empty.

"Are you fucking kidding me," Levi hisses out, staring at the empty flask with the most obvious, sexually frustrated expression Erwin's ever seen. He's not exactly happy about it either, could he already imagine the sweet clench of Levi's insides around his throbbing cock, but it's a small hindrance. They can still have fun.

"Looks like we have too much sex in my office," Erwin muses with a smirk, puts the flask away and leans down to kiss the frown on Levi's brow. "But don't worry. I'll take responsibility."

Levi grunts, but doesn't fight Erwin's lips. The kiss is a little sloppy, Levi seemingly distracted, maybe trying to figure out the movement of Erwin's hands, but he will see. Erwin keeps it up till he has Levi's attention again and then starts working his own trousers open to finally give his cock some air. He moans a small relief into the kiss and Levi swallows it greedily.

Erwin gets a hold of Levi's legs again, presses his palms to Levi's knees and with his thumbs sneaking to the bends, he pushes them up and breaks the kiss to straighten his back. Levi twitches to the soft pressure of Erwin's thumbs, watches the movement with a light frown. Erwin smirks and pushes Levi's legs together, close to his chest and comes close enough to have his cock rubbing over the curve of Levi's ass. The thought of just pushing against Levi's twitching muscle is tempting, but Erwin has enough decency not to, also knowing it wouldn't work either way, so he adjust his hips and slips his length between Levi's thighs, brushing along Levi's cock. Levi twitches again, lips parting in a small gasp and then his eyes meet Erwin's.

"The fuck are you doing?" he asks, but doesn't seem tempted to do anything about it. Erwin smirks and moves a little closer, presses Levi's legs to his shoulder and starts kissing the skin.

"Taking responsibility, of course," he says, starts moving his hips between Levi's skin. Levi cusses, gaze trailing down to the motion and while Erwin tries to get a hang of it, he just stares, lips parted to make room for his heavy breath. Erwin watches the expression with some kind of aroused amusement and then starts moving a little faster. Levi swallows and strains his neck for a few shallows breaths. The sight makes Erwin moan around Levi's skin and like he hit a switch, Levi moans in response.

"Shit," he adds, like he wants to cover it up. "Shit Erwin, what the- _ah fuck_."

Erwin groans a hum into his throat, starts rubbing his hands all over Levi's legs again, trails the marks of the gear and touches the parts he knows make Levi twitch. And Levi succumbs, breath hitching, hips starting to try and meet Erwin's movement. He avoids Erwin's eyes however, breathes his moans into the air with his neck tilted back, slurs a few curses. Erwin watches him with heavy eyes, gaze trailing up and down, hands rubbing all the parts of Levi's skin he can reach. They never did something like this, but Erwin has to admit, it feels pretty good. He likes the way Levi's legs quiver and how the pre-cum leaking out of his cock slicks up the skin of Levi's thighs and his own cock.

Erwin tests his movements for a bit, but eventually falls into a steady rhythm and Levi falls with him. They pant and moan, Levi cusses and eventually reaches out to rub their cocks together when Erwin pushes forward. It feels so good, that Erwin doesn't want it to end, but the arousal builds up and eventually Erwin can't possibly hold it any longer.

"Levi," he moans out, arms wrapping tightly around Levi's legs. He finds the firm skin and when he scrapes his teeth over it, Levi's breath hitches dangerously. Erwin likes the sound, so he digs his teeth deeper, feels Levi quivering and, moaning Erwin's name, he spills. Erwin groans, but keeps his movements up, feels Levi's hands on his cock, rubbing the wetness of his own orgasm all over it and after that, Erwin doesn't need much longer to follow with his own orgasm. He moans around Levi's leg and works himself through, Levi's sloppy hands doing their part, and gradually slows down before he stops.

Levi's still breathing heavy, his wet hands still on Erwin's cock while he tries to catch his breath. For a moment, Erwin can just do the same, closes his eyes to the sensation. In the end, he stirs first, carefully moves back and lets go of Levi's legs. Levi huffs to that, shuffles them away and then locks eyes with Erwin, gaze still soft from his orgasm.

"Weirdo," he mumbles, closing his eyes. Erwin laughs, still a little out of breath, and leans down to kiss Levi's lips, almost feels like he neglected them just now. It's a soft kiss, just their lips lingering for a moment and then Erwin nuzzles his face into the crook of Levi's neck. They stay still like that for a another moment and then Levi raises his hands and smears the wetness from their orgasms all over Erwin's back.

"What a mess," he mumbles and Erwin straightens his back to scowl at the smaller man.

"Don't ruin my uniform," he mutters, but Levi just smirks. He looks beautiful like that, all soft and messy from his orgasm, his lips curled up. It makes Erwin reach out and he gets a hold of Levi's hands, brushes kisses to his palms not unlike before.

"It's your own damn fault," Levi mumbles, fingers tapping Erwin's face. "For not taking your clothes off."

"Of course," Erwin says, a small smile on his lips. Levi snorts and rolls his eyes and then shuffles to get up. Erwin gives him a hand, searches for something to wipe the mess off Levi's skin with. Afterwards Levi steps back into his clothes, but doesn't care putting his gear back on. His expression is still all soft when he stalks towards the door and turns around to let his gaze trail over Erwin.

"Oi," he says. "Are you coming now or what?"

"Well." Erwin looks at the mess on his desk, trying to remember what exactly he was working on before Levi interrupted. "I wasn't exactly finished."

"To hell with that," Levi scoffs. "It's late. Even Commander Erwin Smith needs some fucking sleep."

Erwin hesitates, but eventually sighs and decides Levi's right.

"I suppose you're right," he says, pushing himself up, leaving the mess behind. At the door, Levi blocks his way and when Erwin looks down, Levi's hand comes up to grab a fistful of Erwin's collar. He yanks him down and breathes a kiss to his lips.

"Besides," he purrs. "I'm not satisfied at all. Still going to take responsibility?"

Erwin needs a moment, but then he smirks, arms wrapping around Levi's waist.

"Of course," he purrs back. "I have a reputation to uphold after all."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, about the time I started writing this, I ACTUALLY wanted to write it the other way around. BUT, posts about Erwin's thighs were quite popular around that time, and I felt too much like they would crush Levi's dick omfg. So, this is what happened.
> 
> As always, u can check out the challenge on my [tumblr](http://pinkjasmink.tumblr.com/post/113144386243/30-days-nsfw-otp-challenge-kink-edition) but I have to say this now the first time, I already changed two of the days ahaha. Because, well, we'll get to that once I'll upload them.  
> So far, I have four more days finished, unfortunately however, I don't write them in order. I'm trying, but honestly, it's really hard to write so much smut. I have like, five more started, but damn, all the smut. So hard.  
> Anyway, this was also a little inspired by a tumblr post I read a loong while ago, something about someone wanting people in fanfiction to realise they're out of lube while they're already all desperate for it, and then go out to get some. Well, it wasn't exactly like this but, oh well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
